


Selfish

by celestialshower



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, no beta i’m just sad, this is just me dealing with my own problems so yeah, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshower/pseuds/celestialshower
Summary: I was kinda debating posting this cause it’s a little personal to me but if you read it thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Selfish

“How can you stand it?” You ask, not looking at him, instead focusing all your attention on the rainfall coming from outside. 

“How can you stand seeing everyone happy, when you’re not. Everyone living _your_ life, the life you always wanted?” You could keep going, listing all the times that you have been wronged by life, all the reasons you despise everything— everyone around you. But you stop, because if you did continue the emotions you’ve kept hidden for so long would come pouring out. And even you had no clue how badly that could be. 

Your fists sit in your lap, balled up as tightly as possible. He reaches out and places his hand on yours. He’s looking at you but you don’t return his gaze. 

He doesn’t respond, words aren’t what you need and he knows that. Instead he just moves closer, waiting for your hand to unravel and take his, waiting for you to turn your head towards his. He waits patiently, quietly. 

As your hands finally soften, everything breaks. Tears slip down your face almost in time with the rain hitting the roof. 

You take his hand, squeezing as hard as you can, he doesn’t complain. 

“Is it selfish of me to want to be happy? Am I a bad person for wanting more?” The words strain against your throat, as if they were fighting to come out. 

“Of course it isn’t selfish.” He says, his thumb rubbing circles onto the top of your hand. “You’re not a bad person.” 

You look towards him, but the second you see the look in his eyes your gaze falls to his lap. 

He grabs your chin, pulling your face up to his, meeting his eyes the tears in his eyes threaten to spill over. And you can’t help but sob at how upset he looks. 

“You’re not a bad person,” he repeats. 

All you can do is cry louder, repeatedly muttering ‘i’m sorry’. 

You face him, hands moving from your own lap to his shirt, gripping the fabric as you put your face in his neck, and sob. 

You know you’re being selfish right now, letting yourself show emotion, letting yourself find comfort in someone else. But he doesn’t push you away, he doesn’t tell you to stop crying or to calm down. He wraps his arms around you. One of his hands playing with the ends of your hair, the other lightly patting your back as you continue to sob. 

You let yourself be selfish in this moment. You let him hold you till you finally calm down, you let yourself feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda debating posting this cause it’s a little personal to me but if you read it thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
